Merci pour vos larmes
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Lorsque les dieux veulent ressusciter l'un des leurs, au mépris d'une des lois les plus importantes d'Yggdrasil, il est du devoir de Loki d'empêcher que ça réussisses. Une chance que deux de ses enfants soient liés au monde des morts et qu'ils soient prêts à l'aider !


**Titre :** Merci pour vos larmes.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun précisément.  
 **Warning :** Aucun précisément.  
 **Summary :** Lorsque les dieux veulent ressusciter l'un des leurs, au mépris d'une des lois les plus importantes d'Yggdrasil, il est du devoir de Loki d'empêcher que ça réussisses. Une chance que deux de ses enfants soient liés au monde des morts et qu'ils soient prêts à l'aider !  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à la mythologie nordique. Le reste est à moi.  
 **Personnage/s :** Loki || Narfi || Sigyn || Váli || Frigg || Odin || Heimdall || Hel. Mention de Baldr || Freyja || Nanna || Hödr || Áli || Thor || Sif || Skadi || Týr || Freyja || Freyr || Laufey.  
 **M/A :** Cette année, dans un de mes cours, j'ai dû lire _L'Épopée de Gilgamesh_ (un texte magnifique et très instructif, pour ceux que ça intéresse) et un de mes passages préférés est la discussion entre Ishtar (qui me fait franchement penser à Freyja) et Gilgamesh. Or, peu après cette conversation, où le demi-dieu insulte copieusement la déesse en lui rappelant ce qu'elle a fait à certains de ses amants (qui sont majoritairement des animaux, d'ailleurs), celle-ci va voir son père et lui ordonne de lui donner le taureau céleste afin qu'elle se venge du roi-prêtre, et quand il refuse, elle le menace de libérer les morts.  
En apparence, c'est assez classique, sauf que plus tard, en discutant en classe de ce passage avec le professeur, je me suis rendue compte que si cette menace est classique, c'est parce qu'on la retrouve dans plusieurs cultures à travers le monde. Les morts restent au royaume des morts, les vivants dans le leur et les dieux idem. On ne se mélange pas.  
Et en le réalisant, j'ai repensé à la mort de Baldr, et j'ai imaginé une nouvelle hypothèse, que j'ai fini par mettre sur papier (ou écran, à vous de voir).  
J'espères que ça vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **MERCI POUR VOS LARMES** [1]

* * *

« [...] Si tu refuses de me donner le taureau céleste,  
je briserai la porte de l'enfer  
je ferai sortir les morts  
pour dévorer les vivants.  
Les morts seront plus nombreux  
que les vivants. »  
– _L'Épopée de Gilgamesh_.

* * *

« _Que tout ce qui existe pleure pour Baldr, et je le libérerai._ »

La consigne de Hel tourne sans cesse dans l'esprit de Loki. Pas qu'il tente de la chasser, loin de là ; au contraire, s'il l'examine autant, c'est pour trouver sa faille.

Et s'il cherche sa faille, c'est pour que Baldr ne sortes pas du royaume des morts. Car s'il y a une chose que même lui ne peut changer, c'est que les morts ne peuvent pas revenir à la vie. Les âmes oui, mais elles retournent toujours dans leur monde, car là est leur place ; or, les dieux cherchent à violer cette règle.

Et lui ne peut pas les laisser faire. Si seulement il savait comment faire ! Car dès demain, les messagers partiront dans les neuf mondes pour récolter les larmes de tout ce qui existe, comme Frigg a elle-même récolté leur promesse de ne pas faire le moindre mal à son fils si chéri.

« – Père ? Que faites-vous encore debout ? retentit soudain la voix de Narfi. Surpris, le dieu farceur tourne la tête, et aperçoit son fils, à quelques pas derrière lui, la main encore posée sur la porte séparant sa chambre de l' _eldaskáli_ [2].

– Je réfléchis, réponds-t-il, avant de retourner à son observation du feu, dont il remue distraitement les braises avec le tisonnier.

– À propos de Baldr ? suppose Narfi, en s'assoyant à côté de son père, qui se contente de grogner une affirmation. Vous aussi, vous ne voulez pas qu'il reviennes, n'est-ce pas ?

– Pas toi ? s'étonne Loki, en cessant de tourmenter le foyer pour le fixer, surpris. Le blond soupire, comme exaspéré par le commentaire, puis explique :

– Je suis le frère de Hel*, Père. Mon prénom seul montre à quel point je suis proche des morts[3]. Ce que les dieux veulent faire est contre-nature, et je ne peux pas l'approuver.

– Si c'est à ce point contre-nature, pourquoi ta soeur l'a-t-elle permis, alors ?

– Parce qu'elle sait que vous trouveriez le moyen d'empêcher que ça arrive.

– ... Pas bête. Pas bête du tout, commente le Forgeur de Mensonges, admiratif devant l'intelligence de ses enfants. Et pourquoi pas toi ?

– Pourquoi ferais-je quelque chose que vous allez de toute façon faire ? », réplique nonchalamment le garçon. Loki ricane, devant cette parole des plus sensées, et d'une main rêche saisit la nuque de son fils, la serrant affectueusement. Sous le contact aussi soudain que brûlant, Narfi sursaute, mais finit rapidement par sourire et appuie sa tête sur l'épaule nue de son père.

Les deux dieux observent un moment les petites flammes du foyer, avant que le Marcheur de Ciel* ne demande :

« – Si tu avais l'intention de le faire, c'est que tu as un plan ?

– Pas vous ? se moque le blond.

– Te poserais-je la question si ce n'était pas le cas ? renvoit Loki.

– Peut-être. Mais si vous voulez savoir, je pensais leur faire rencontrer quelqu'un qui n'existe pas, vu que nous avons tous déjà pleurer pour Baldr. »

Le fripon fronce les sourcils, devant l'énigmatique réponse. Mais aussitôt après, il comprends ce que veut dire son fils, et un grand sourire étire ses lèvres couvertes de cicatrices, alors qu'il enlace réellement le garçon, toujours surpris par la marque d'affection paternelle.

« – T'es bien notre fils, Nari* !

– _Notre_ fils ? relève-t-il.

– Tu crois vraiment que j'aimerais autant ta mère si elle était conne ? »

* * *

Sitôt le repas du matin pris, Loki et Narfi partent ensembles, leur matériel à pêche sous un bras et un panier sous l'autre, dans la très claire intention d'aller pêcher à l'une des nombreuses rivières méconnues qui parcourent le royaume des dieux. Arrivés à leur destination, toutefois, le dieu de la Discorde passe son panier, ses lignes, ses hameçons et ses appâts à son fils, lui souhaite bonne pêche et s'en va pour le monde des géants.

En temps normal, il préfère utiliser le manteau de plumes de Freyja, pour voyager à travers les mondes, mais cette fois, ses chaussures feront parfaitement l'affaire.

C'est donc à la même vitesse que le vent de Hraesvelg* que le Changeur de formes traverse les cieux, passant au-dessus des nuages et des mers, et parcourant à toute allure les montagnes déchirées du Jötunheim à la recherche de la caverne parfaite, qu'il finit heureusement par trouver. Il change alors de forme, prenant l'apparence d'une géante d'un certain âge, et fait mine de s'y installer en plaçant une fausse porte.

Et il attends. Ce n'est après tout qu'une question de temps avant que les messagers des dieux ne viennent à lui.

La journée s'écoule lentement ; le char du Soleil traverse calmement le ciel, pas plus ému que ça par la mort du dieu. Toujours transformé, Loki attends patiemment la venue des messagers, mais plus les heures s'écoulent, plus il s'impatiente ; s'ils ne passent pas aujourd'hui, son plan et celui de son fils va complètement être fichu.

Mais finalement, il entends finalement leurs voix qui se rapprochent et qui se félicitent d'avoir si bien réussi leur mission.

« – Tiens, une porte, s'exclame l'un des messagers.

– Quelqu'un habite ici ? s'étonne le second.

– Vérifions. »

Deux poings cognent alors sur la porte. Loki attends quelques secondes, puis l'ouvre, toujours sous son apparence de géante.

« – Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demande-t-il, de sa voix la plus désagréable.

– Qui êtes-vous ? renvoit le premier messager.

– Thökk. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

– Nous sommes envoyés par les dieux, fait le second messager, pour récolter les larmes de tout ce qui existe afin de faire sortir Baldr de Helheim*. »

Il renifle, hautain, lorsqu'ils lui demandent, presque suppliant, de verser quelques larmes pour le dieu mort. Ce à quoi il réponds sans attendre :

« – Hors de question !

– Mais... mais c'est pour Baldr ! s'offusque l'un des deux.

– Il pourrait être le Père de Toutes Choses, ça m'est égal ! réplique la fausse géante. Baldr n'a jamais fait quelque chose pour moi, alors je ne vois pourquoi je pleurerai pour lui. Qu'il soit mort ou vivant, ça m'est égal. Que Hel garde ce qu'elle a ! »

Et il leur ferme la porte au nez. Le dieu transformé s'appuie contre la porte, écoutant les messagers le supplier, le menacer et le maudire, tout en tapant avec acharnement sur sa porte. Au bout de plusieurs et longues minutes, ils finissent par s'arrêter, puis finir par partir. Loki attends encore quelques secondes, puis discrètement entrouvre la porte, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne.

Constatant que les messagers sont bel et bien partis, il fait disparaître la porte, reprends son apparence originelle et retourne au Asaheim*, où il rejoint Narfi, toujours occupé à pêcher au bord de sa petite rivière.

« – Vous avez pris votre temps, Père, commente-t-il, les yeux fixés sur sa ligne plongée dans l'eau.

– C'est eux qui étaient en retard ! Ils ont dû se garder le Jötunheim pour la fin, réplique le fripon, en se laissant tomber à côté de son fils. T'a bien pêché, à ce que je vois, ajoute-t-il, plus calme, en notant que les paniers sont tous à moitié remplis de poissons aux écailles ternes et molles.

– Assez pour deux personnes ! confirme en riant le blond, en tirant sur sa ligne soudain tendue et faisant sortir de l'eau une grosse truite brune. Avec ça, le _hjell_ [4] devrait être plein, ajoute-t-il, en balançant sa dernière proie dans l'un des paniers. On retourne à la maison ?

– C'est quand tu veux, Nari ! »

Les deux dieux se lèvent, reprennent leur matériel de pêche et leurs paniers de poissons, puis retournent à leur halle, où les attends les deux autres membres de leur famille. Alors que Sigyn part préparer le repas du soir avec deux gros brochets et que Váli termine de filer la laine[5], le père et le fils s'occupent respectivement d'évider les autres poissons et de les étendre dans le _hjell_ , installé juste à côté de l'entrée.

« – Père ?

– Quoi ?

– Je pensais à quelque chose, en pêchant, hésite Narfi.

– Et c'est ? encourage le frère d'Odin*, sans le regarder.

– Les Ases... ils voulaient seulement ramener Baldr de Helheim ?

– Il me semble. Pourquoi ?

– Parce que Nanna* et Hödr aussi y ont été envoyés. »

Loki s'arrête, son couteau encore enfoncé dans le ventre de son saumon. Son fils a raison ; Hödr a été tué par Áli pour venger Baldr, et Nanna s'est laissée mourir de chagrin. Eux aussi mériteraient, selon leur logique, de quitter le royaume de Hel... et pourtant, seul le dieu de la lumière a été négocié.

Comme s'il était le plus important des trois.

« – Ne cherches pas à comprendre les dieux, Nari. Ça ne sert à rien.

– Vous en êtes un aussi, Père, rappelle le jeune homme.

– Et parfois, je ne me comprends pas. »

Narfi n'a même pas le temps de répliquer quelque chose qu'un puissant cri de douleur lui coupe la parole. Sa force et sa souffrance sont telles que le père comme le fils sursautent ; ils se tournent vers son origine, et découvrent qu'il provient de Valaskjálf.

« – Bon sang, mais c'était quoi ça ?! s'exclame Váli, en sortant de la maison, sa mère à sa suite.

– Ça vient de la halle d'Odin, indique le dieu de la Discorde.

– C'est Baldr qui est revenu, tu crois ? demande cette fois Sigyn.

– Si c'était le cas, pourquoi crier comme un porc qu'on a égorgé ?

– Váli !

– Mais quoi ! Ça ressemblait vraiment à un cochon qu'on a égorgé !

– LOOOOOOOOOKIIIIIIIII ! », résonne soudain la voix de Frigg. Toute la famille sursaute, devant le ton proprement furieux de la Reine du Ciel ; jamais ils n'ont entendu cette dernière être aussi enragée, et pour le coup, Loki n'a même pas envie d'en être fier.

Surtout en voyant l'épervier voler à toute allure vers lui, les serres en avant et le regard absolument noir.

Sans même avoir le temps de fuir la déesse transformée*, le Forgeur de Mensonges se retrouve plaqué contre le mur en tourbes, sa tunique serrée dans les poings blanchis de Frigg, qui s'échine à le secouer de façon à ce que sa tête se cogne violemment contre sa halle, tout en lui sifflant il ne sait quelles malédictions. D'autres cris lui vrillent les oreilles, puis aussi soudainement que ç'a commencé, l'épouse d'Odin le lâche, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Deux paires de bras viennent alors le soulever, et un regard à sa gauche et à sa droite lui fait voir ses deux fils ; il retourne une nouvelle fois la tête, et voit Sigyn retenir de toutes ses forces la Tisseuse de Nuages, ses bras fermement enroulés autour de sa taille. Un frisson secoue les épaules serrées de Loki, à la vue du visage d'ordinaire majestueux de l'Asyne mais qui, à cet instant, écume presque de rage.

Si la situation ne faisait pas plus ou moins partie de son plan, il se serait déjà enfui.

« – Par Yggdrasil, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? demande Sigyn, complètement choquée par la fureur de la Mère de Toutes Choses.

– Il a tué mon fils !

– C'est Hödr qui l'a tué ! rappelle Váli. Tout le monde l'a vu lancer la flèche de gui ! Demander à Baldr, il va vous le confirmer !

– J'ai peur que tu te trompes, fils de Loki, intervient soudain Odin, les autres dieux et déesses derrière lui.

– Me tromper ? répète le jeune homme, ses yeux violets se remplissant de feu. Comment je peux me tromper sur quelque chose que j'ai vu et que vous avez vu ?

– Non, fils de Loki. Tu te trompes sur le fait que Baldr pourra nous donner le nom de son meurtrier.

– ... Comment ça ? Il suffit de le lui demander. Il est revenu du Helheim, non ?

– Non.

– Non ? »

Les yeux de Váli se promènent alors sur la foule qui entoure le Père de Toutes Choses ; Thor, Sif, Heimdall, Skadi, Týr, Freyja, Freyr... Et soudain, il comprends.

« – Je vois..., se calme-t-il. Qui a refusé de le pleurer ?

– Ton père ! crache Frigg, toujours frémissante de haine, qui entre-temps a été libérée des bras de l'Étoile polaire* et qui a rejointe ses servantes.

– N'importe quoi ! intervient Sigyn. Loki a pleuré pour Baldr hier, comme nous tous !

– Ce que ma femme veut dire, rectifie Odin, c'est qu'une géante, Thökk, a refusé de pleurer, et qu'elle soupçonne fortement Loki d'être Thökk.

– Impossible, fait Narfi. Les yeux se tournent alors vers lui.

– Et comment est-ce impossible ? questionne le dieu borgne.

– Père a passé la journée avec moi, explique le frère de Hel. On est partis pêché à la rivière, pour le stockfish. On est parti après le repas du matin et on est revenu il n'y a même pas une heure. Et je suis resté avec lui toute la journée. C'est donc impossible qu'il soit à deux endroits en même temps. »

À leur grand malheur, les dieux sont obligés d'approuver les paroles du garçon.

« – Et toi ? Rien à dire, pour ta défense ? tempête Heimdall, en dévisageant le fripon.

– Pourquoi me défendre quand tout est dit ? soupire Loki. De toute façon, même quand je dis la vérité, vous croyez que ce sont des mensonges. Autant me la fermer.

– Tu nies donc d'être aller au Jötunheim ?

– Je le nies totalement.

– Menteur ! siffle Frigg. Tu as tué Baldr, je le sais ! Non pas une, mais deux fois !

– Et pourquoi je l'aurais tué, ton fils ? demande le Changeur de formes. Pour sa halle ? La mienne me suffit ! Son bateau ? Il a brûlé avec lui ! Sa femme ? Même chose ! Son fils ? J'ai absolument aucun mal à avoir des mômes par moi-même, alors je vois pas pourquoi j'en adopterais ! Donc pourquoi je le tuerais ?

– Pour le plaisir ! Pour le simple plaisir de nous faire du mal ! Tu es encore plus cruel que ta maudite fille !

– Tu as dit quoi sur ma fille, vieille grue ?!

– ÇA SUFFIT ! ordonne le Père de Toutes Choses, alors que les servantes se saisissent de son épouse et que Sigyn fait de même avec son mari, pour les empêcher de se jeter à la gorge de l'autre. Nous allons te croire, Loki, ajoute-t-il lorsqu'ils se calment, mais si jamais nous découvrons que tu es derrière cette tragédie...

– Ouais, ouais, je sais, vous allez tous me casser la gueule, râle le rouquin. Vos menaces sont vraiment pas originales, vous le savez ? »

Aucun dieu ou déesse ne réponds à sa bravade ; ils se contentent de le dévisager, puis chacun leur tour tourne les talons et retournent vers leurs halles. Seule reste Frigg, qui fixe toujours avec haine l'Ase malin ; ce n'est que lorsque tout son clan est parti qu'elle se rapproche de Loki et lui siffle, la voix plus basse que le pire des venins :

« – Je sais que c'est toi qui a tué Baldr, fils de Laufey. Et quand tu l'avoueras, je te promets que tu souffriras encore plus que moi.

– Tu risques d'attendre longtemps, car c'est le seul mensonge que je ne dirais jamais. », réplique Loki, pas du tout effrayé cette fois par les yeux froids de la Reine du Ciel.

À ces mots, elle renifle, hautaine comme un paon, puis s'éloigne, aussi noble et majestueuse que d'habitude, laissant la famille aussi perdue que seule.

* * *

Étendu sur le toit d'herbe de sa halle, Loki fixe le ciel nocturne, traçant mentalement des lignes entre les étoiles pour créer des dessins aussi bizarres qu'amusants, lorsqu'un vent froid au parfum horriblement sucré lui chatouille le nez. Spontanément, il se redresse, pour apercevoir, au bas des murs, un chien parfaitement noir.

« – Bonsoir Hel.

– **Bonsoir Père** , réponds l'hamr* de la déesse.

– Que puis-je pour toi ?

– **Ce que vous pouviez faire, vous l'avez déjà fait** , rectifie-t-elle.

– Me voilà ravi ! Comment se porte notre prince adoré ?

– **Mieux que les dieux peuvent espérer. Il croit, comme tout le monde, qu'il ne pourra quitter mon domaine qu'à la fin du Ragnarök.**

– C'est pas le cas ? s'étonne Loki.

– **Celle qui l'empêche de partir n'existe pas ; comme elle n'existe pas, ses larmes ne comptent pas. Ce qui fait que tout ce qui existe a pleuré pour lui**. »

Un sourire moqueur éclot sur les lèvres mutilées du semi-Jötunn, qui se souvient brusquement de la question de Narfi, quelques heures plus tard.

« – Puis-je poser deux questions, ma fille ?

– **Il t'en reste une.**

– Les dieux ont-ils aussi négocié pour Nanna et Hödr... ou seulement Baldr ?

– **Seulement Baldr.**

– ... Je vois, finit par lâcher Loki. Eh bien, merci de ta visite, ma fille.

– **Saluez mes frères pour moi.** », conclut la fille de la Gjöll*, avant de s'en aller, son hamr se mêlant à l'obscurité ambiante au point d'y disparaître.

Il la suit des yeux, restant immobile de longues minutes, même après son départ, avant de descendre du toit et de retourner dans sa halle, rejoignant avec confort femme et fils.

* * *

« [...] Loki dit :

28\. Alors vous dépérirez, Frigg, de m'entendre raconter en outre  
Des malheurs dont désormais je porte à votre connaissance ;  
De mon propre blâme et fait Baldr n'est plus  
Et vous ne le reverrez jamais chevaucher à demeure jusqu'à cette Halle ! [...] »  
– _Lokasenna_ , strophe 28.

* * *

 **Lexique mythologique**

 *** Frère de Hel :** L'un des kenningar [sing. kenning ; périphrase métaphorique de la poésie scandinave qui sert à remplacer un nom ou un mot] de Hel est « la soeur du loup [Fenrir] et de Narfi ».  
 *** Marcheur de Ciel :** Kenning de Loki, en rapport avec ses chaussures lui permettant de courir tant sur l'air que sur la mer.  
 *** Nari :** Narfi est également appelé Nari ou Narvi.  
 *** Hraesvelg :** Aigle géant dont le battement d'aile provoque de terribles vents froids.  
 *** Asaheim :** Littéralement « le royaume des Ases » et nom d'origine du monde habité par les Ases.  
 *** Frère d'Odin :** Loki et Odin sont en effet frères, à cause d'un pacte de sang aux origines méconnues.  
 *** Nanna :** Déesse de la Joie, elle est l'épouse de Baldr et la mère de Forseti. À la mort de son mari, elle meurt de chagrin et est placé dans le même bûcher funéraire que lui.  
 *** Déesse transformée :** Frigg possède en effet la capacité de se transformer soit en corbeau, soit en faucon soit en épervier.  
 *** Tisseuse de Nuages :** Frigg est réputée pour tisser les nuages dans sa halle, avec l'aide de ses cinq (ou douze, selon les versions) servantes.  
 *** L'Étoile polaire :** Kenning de Sigyn.  
 *** Hamr :** Un des cinq constituants de l'âme, dans la tradition nordique. Il corresponds au corps astral, à la conscience et à la capacité d'apprendre. Sous certaines conditions, il est possible que le hamr se détache de l'enveloppe corporelle et agisses pour son propre compte, sous forme humaine ou forme animale  
 *** Fille de la Gjöll :** Kenning de Hel, la Gjöll étant une des Douze rivières primordiales et celle passant le plus près du Helheim.

* * *

[1] Thökk signifie en vieux-norrois « remerciement ».  
[2] Pièce principale d'une halle, où la grande partie des activités quotidiennes étaient effectuées et où se trouvait le foyer. Ayant probablement eu des murs lambrissés, les bancs, très larges, pouvaient également servir de lits et étaient même divisés pour cette fonction [Idavoll].  
[3] Narfi vient du mot _nár_ , qui en vieux-norrois signifie « cadavre ».  
[4] Nom norvégien du séchoir à poissons [Wikipédia].  
[5] Le filage était une tâche exécutée par les esclaves des deux sexes [Idavoll].

* * *

 **M/A :** En écrivant la scène où Loki cherche une caverne dans le Jötunheim, j'ai pas pût m'empêcher de penser à une scène de la série _Loki_ , de Soleil Celtic – une superbe série d'ailleurs, malheureusement en deux tomes et qui reprends parfaitement la mythologie nordique ! Vraiment, ils ont superbement repris les mythes et les éléments de cette mythologie... et je suis obligé de reconnaître que leur Loki, même avec sa barbe, est très canon. Sérieusement, je suis un peu jalouse d'Angrboda, sur ce coup.  
Un peu parce que la pilosité, c'est pas du tout ce que je préfères, chez un homme. Même si je trouves que ce Loki et Thorin, dans les films du _Hobbit_ , sont très canons.  
Bref. Revenons à Soleil Celtics. Dans le tome deux, on voit Loki avec ses compagnons le scalde pervers et le moinillon se rendre chez un dverg (qui devrait plutôt être un gobelin, car _dverg_ c'est _nain_ et ça ressemble pas du tout à un nain la bestiole qu'ils ont rencontré) qui vit dans une tour, et le scalde finit par demander à Loki si la tour est encore loin. Loki réponds qu'elle est juste en face d'eux, il se retourne... et se rends compte qu'il a des centaines de mètres voir de kilomètres d'avance sur ses compagnons de route ! Et comme il est amnésique (littéralement. Les dieux ont effacé son existence, et c'est même pas un spoil), il comprends pas comment il a fait ça, et le scalde souffle « Rapide comme le vent... ».  
Ça, c'est une de mes scènes préférés. Avec la scène où Angrboda propose à Loki d'être son « ultime amant » (putain que c'est stylé, comme phrase ! ) et celle où Fenrir apprends à Loki qu'il est son fils, qu'il a d'autres enfants et qu'ils sont tous aussi monstrueux que lui. Facepalm + visage qui dit clairement « putain, mais c'est quoi le problème avec moi ? ». Même Loki se trouve exaspérant, c'est hilarant !  
Bref (bis). J'espères que ma théorie et mon texte vous a plût, n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter et on se dit à la prochaine !


End file.
